Rednova
by a dark hero
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and please RnR "Hello, I'm Mira from the Gifted children orphanage in New York and I am calling about a child we have and we're wondering if you'll take him in, you'll see he's an alien like your teammate Starfire and h


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS JUST ZERO ONE and this is a AU.

(A/n: I use these fanfic to improve my OC Zero One sometimes.)

The Teen Titans are just relaxing in the center ops/living room of the Tower since there hasn't been much crime the last two weeks and the phone rang in the kitchen and Robin pick it up.

"Hello, Titans Tower, Robin speaking." Spoke Robin.

_"Hello, I'm Mira from the Gifted children orphanage in New York and I am calling about a child we have and we're wondering if you'll take him in, you'll see he's an alien like your teammate Starfire and he's been at the orphanage since he was an infant and currently at five years old, other than the Justice League whom by the way have decline the same offer we're giving you and he already been told what he is but not what kind of alien he is and judging from his appearance their Humanoid."_

"You do know you're asking a group of teen heroes to adopt a child? and What is the Gifted children orphanage exactly?" Question Robin.

_"We know and to us no matter what age the hero that wishes to adopt a child from us he or she can but the stander age requirements must be met for civilians and The Gifted children orphanage is a orphanage for Meta-Human children that have been abandon or disown by their families and we kindly take them in and will only let people that can be trusted to adopt from our orphanage."_

"And how do you know he's an alien?" Asked Robin.

_"Well five years ago an alien shuttle crash landed in a government base and seeing that it was just an infant so they give him to us due to the Meta-Human acts and as well they give us the pod, during the time since he was four it was then we told him everything and show him the pod and he was able to read the writing on it and made it compact just by touching it."_

"Ok, you and the kid will come over to the Tower, when should we expect you?" Robin asked.

_"In about two_ weeks."

Then Robin hang up the phone and walk over to his team/friends.

"Hey guys that was a call from the Gifted children orphanage and they want us to adopt a child who is very much like Starfire an alien. What do you guys think?" Said Robin.

"Even if he is an alien then why offer us to adopt him surely they know we're a bunch of teenagers?" Question Raven.

"To them for superheroes age doesn't matter." Replied Robin.

"Well I think we should adopt him and train him." Spoke Starfire.

"We can mentor a new hero." Superboy said.

"And we can teach him what we know." Spoke Ravager.

"Might be a good experience for us." Said Wonder girl.

"I agree with them." Said Beast Boy.

"So it settle?" Question Cyborg and then thought, 'This could either end good for us or really bad.'

Cyborg only got nods from the group in agreement.

(Two weeks Later)

The Titans had clean the Tower for Mira and the kid visit and when they arrive, they show around the Tower and stop at the center ops and began introductions.

"Hi I'm Robin and they are, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, Ravager, Superboy and Wonder girl." Robin introduce.

"Hello nice to you." Said Starfire, "I know you're going to like it here."

"I'm Cyborg and if there anything you need just ask." Said Cyborg.

"I'm Superboy." Said Superboy.

"Wonder girl and you're such a cutie." Said Wonder girl as she was about to pinch the kid cheeks but he hide behind Mira.

"He not use to other people and is shy around strangers." Said Mira, "And we tried to get him out of that phase."

"I'm Raven nice to meet you." Said Raven.

"Ravager and I'm going to teach you to be the best fighter the universe ever known." Said Ravager.

"I'm Beast Boy and why don't you tell us about yourself." Said Beast Boy.

"Hello I'm Mira and I'm this kid caretaker, guardian and case worker and we call him Zero One but that not his name only a rank, we give the orphans we train because the children at our orphanage don't go by name seeing it as a sign of affection and we can't get to attach to the children, he doesn't talk no matter how hard we tried which cause us to worried and took him to the doctor, they said his vocals are fine but don't know why he doesn't speak." Said Mira, "So who would be this boy adoptive mother or father?"

"Wait I thought all nine all of us were going to be his parents?" Asked Cyborg.

"Sadly no when it come to a group or organization of heroes wishing to adopt, we can only allow one to be in charge of the child." Mira explained.

"I think it best if I adopt him." Said Starfire, "After all you do claim he not from this planet and I would like to see the craft he arrive in, that way I can determine what alien race he comes from."

"I agree with Starfire." Said Robin.

"01 did you bring the ship like I told you?" Mira asked only to get a nod from said boy.

So they went to the roof where 01 put a small cube in the center and give it some energy, then in a flash there was a alien ship and Starfire exam it.

"It clearly Tamaranean but not of my home world probably one of our sister planets." Spoke Starfire.

"So he's a Tamaranean?" Asked Cyborg.

"Yes but these marking on the ship is might be from one of our destroyed sister planets meaning one of the reasons I can think for him being on Earth." Replied Starfire.

"From what I seen on the news your powers are flight and energy projection while 01's are flight, energy projection, telekinesis, communication with technology and machines, creating just about anything he needs out of energy, intangibility, altering his appearance and healing, he even has a rage mode." Spoke Mira.

"That something I don't know, it could be that he's been altar when during his travel in space as an infant?" Question Starfire, "The radiation from space could have altar him."

"That seem possible." Spoke Cyborg.

"So you're willing to adopt him?" Asked Mira.

"Yes we are." Replied Starfire.

So they went back inside after 01 put the ship back into it compact form and Mira give the paperwork to Starfire and Robin help her out with the paperwork.

"If there anything you need just call me, oh before I forget I need to tell you somethings, He hardly eats any food so you might need to force him to eat and he tends to try to eat things that people don't normally eat, like birds, rats, dogs, cats and bugs and we couldn't figure out why and we made sure he'd only eats what we give him, we have also taught him basic hand to hand combat and how to use his powers and he tend to change his appearance around people that he thinks he can trust." Said Mira handing a file to Starfire, "Goodbye 01 you're in good hands now."

Mira give 01 a quick hug and left the building.

The kid eye the Titans as his appearance change his clothes. His shirt to a black shirt mimicking Superboy's while having a 01 on it instead of a big S and his shorts shift into black jeans, black steel toe boots and red cloak and Cyborg took a quick photo before his clothes went back to normal.

"What was that?" Asked Beast Boy.

"I believe that was his ability to shift his appearance." Replied Starfire.

Then the alarms went off and the Titans went to save the city.

(Jump City)

Cinderblock was attacking Jump City just to stall time for the group invading Titans Tower to steal their secrets, finally the Titans show up.

Robin and Ravager both attack him with their bo staff follow by Superboy and Wonder girl punching him into the ground, then Starfire hitting him with a barrage of star bolts and Cyborg using his sonic cannon and then Beast Boy shift into a gorilla and body slam Cinderblock and Raven drop a bus on him.

They continue to attack him endlessly just wanting to get this over with, so they can go back to 01.

(Titans Tower)

01 watch the Titans leave the Tower and once they were gone, he decided to watch TV until a few hours later he heard the sound of shattered glass and look towards one of the windows and sees a group of five armed men breaking into the Tower, so he quickly shift into his alter Zero One orphanage uniform and got ready for a fight.

"Hurry up Cinderblock can't distract the Titans for long." Order Gunman 1.

Then they notice a kid in the middle of the room but didn't get the chance to react when said kid shot red starbolts at two of them sending them out the window and quickly put up an energy shield in front of him just as the two men started to fire at him, he didn't notice the one behind him and before he could sense the upcoming attack, he was stab in the back making him release a painful cry unknowingly triggering the silent alarm system alerting the Titans and fell to the floor as blood started to pour out from his back.

So the invaders went to hack the computers but were having no luck.

(Jump City)

The Titans had defeated Cinderblock and their communicators started beeping.

"That the Tower's alarms, 01 must have set them off?" Question Cyborg.

"Or he could be in trouble." Said Raven.

That brought chills down their spines.

"We need to get back now!" Yelled Robin.

(Titans Tower)

The kid pull the knife out of his back and started to crawl towards the door and phase through it leaving the room and a thin trail of blood as he manage to get to Raven's room without knowing who room it is, he enter the room and hide in her closet.

The Titans had made it back to the Tower and beat the invaders that are tie down while the Titans look around the room until they found blood.

"Where the kid!" Yelled Robin as he slam one of the invaders to the wall.

"I don't know, we just left him in a pool of his own blood." The Gunman replied.

"Ravager, Superboy you two with me, we're taking these guys in for questioning, while Starfire and Raven find the kid." order Robin, "Cyborg check the security camera's, Beast Boy and Wonder girl check for damage's."

While they did as told, Starfire and Raven follow the blood trail to Raven's room where they see a trail of blood stopping at her closet and when she open the closet, there was blur and Raven was tackle to the floor by a crying child.

"Guys, you might want to see this." Spoke Cyborg over the intercom.

So the Titans went to center ops/living room only to see Cyborg playing video of the break in to and 01 getting stab in the back to the Titans returning to the Tower, this made Starfire mad and Robin even more angry and no one saw him leave the room.

So Raven sat the kid on the kitchen counter and Starfire remove his blood soaked shirt and clean his back of the dry blood only to find a small scar.

"It already healed." Stated Starfire examining the scar.

"Mira did say he can heal." Spoke Raven.

"Sorry for not protect your home." Spoke the kid for the first time in his life.

"It alright and it your home to." Said Wonder girl.

"Hey Star what are you going to name him?" Asked Ravager, "I remember Mira saying he has no name and the people had the orphanage call children they take care of by their rank."

"Well after seeing that video, I think I'll name Rednova." Said Starfire, "What do you think?"

(A/N: Does anyone know the translation for Rednova and anything of starfire language in tamaran please tell me.)

"I like it, Rednova it is." Said the now name Rednova.

"I'm going to tell my sister Blackfire and I'll take you to the mall of shopping for new clothes seeing how you didn't come with anything other than your ship." Starfire said as she made her way to her room not noticing Rednova had followed her.

"Hey Blackfire, I'm calling to tell you great new!" Said a overly joy Starfire.

"Let me guess you're dating Raven." Joke Blackfire.

(A/N: I don't know what goes through my head)

"Not a very good joke sister, I think you're spend too much time with Beast Boy during your last visit to Earth when you tried to had me arrested and I'm glad that we work things out, I'm calling to tell you and Wildfire that you have a nephew, I have a son!" Cheer out Starfire.

"Someone knock you up!" Yelled Blackfire, "I'm going to send Robin ass to the hospital for not doing what I told him to do, protect my little sister!"

"You don't want to hurt your own boyfriend do you." Said Starfire trying to calm her before she does anything to her boyfriend, "No, I adopted a child here on Earth and he Tamaranean as well."

"You should've said that before and I'm coming over to visit, leaving Wildfire in charge and what the kid name?" Said Blackfire.

"His name is Rednova." Said Starfire before she hung up.

"So that your sister." Said Rednova causing Starfire to jump.

"Please don't do that to your K'norfka and how much did you hear?" Said Starfire half asking.

...To be continue...


End file.
